


A Hopeful Transmission

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Hurts Like Heaven [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 鸟paro，复活后番外小故事一则。难得一起过一次圣诞节，啾啾被礼物堆淹没。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: Hurts Like Heaven [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492625
Kudos: 5





	A Hopeful Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> 是今年份的圣诞贺文。圣诞快乐！

最初是在里卡顿集市。他们出现在这里的目的主要是追踪，为了给自己打掩护顺便买下一两件东西好扮作普通游客。鲁路修在一个摊位前停留了太久，主要目的是用余光确认对面一条过道上正在与人交谈的那个小偷正在打什么主意。Geass的力量波动从那双灰色的眼睛里一闪而过，他知道自己找对了人，同时一心分二用地从自己所站的摊前挑选出了一串漂亮的贝壳风铃、一串珠链和一个看上去不错但晃起来有点傻的小型秋千架。摊主满意地点他交过去的纸钞时，一只绿色的鹦鹉从摊上悬挂的鸟笼里吐出一句含糊的“谢谢惠顾”。鲁路修收拾起这边的战利品，在绕到另一条过道去与C.C.会合的时候，他手头的东西又增添了几件。他在同行者的眼皮底下把它们挨个儿从手提袋里掏出来再一件件塞回去，以此来整理好摆放方式，而C.C.挑起眉毛，从他手中抢下一个过小的布艺花环，拿在眼前打量了一番。

“你买这些零零碎碎的小玩意儿是想干什么？”她问，“拿回去送人……送鸟？”

“差不多。”鲁路修说，把那个小花环也夺回来塞进了提袋。追踪目标还在那条走道上晃悠，他们不必急于在这种公开场合动手。C.C.扭头看了眼那个还不知道自己已经暴露了的小偷，确认过后才转回视线来，对着他的提袋撇了撇嘴。

“什么差不多，就好像除了朱雀之外你身边还有谁能用得上这些似的。”她哼声道，旋即侧转过了身去，“拿来养鸟的东西你自己背，我不帮忙。”

随后的追捕和回收碎片的过程都很顺利，而鲁路修的行囊里开始专门空出一块地方来装这些实用性很值得怀疑但外观还挺可爱的小玩意儿。人和忽然迸发出的新爱好之间可能就隔着一个突发事件，宛如扳下一个开关。话又说回来，哪怕是普通人也会在经历各种人生巨变之后拥有一些兴趣爱好上的转变，所以鲁路修自认不管拾起什么新习惯来都不算离奇，毕竟他的人生已经足够跌宕起伏了。

另一说，他本来就还挺擅长各种手工活儿的。在外行走常有需要缝缝补补的场合，所以他也有随身常备针线盒。但是在他着手采购各种布料、弄来小型缝纫机并裁制起迷你小部件的时候，C.C.还是在开门撞见现场的那一秒毫不留情地爆出了一个“靠”。

“嗯？”鲁路修从临时工作台上抬起头，手边摆着两条小披风和一条小围巾，乍看上去肯定很像是拿来打扮玩具娃娃的那类东西。他把一些碎布片扫进废纸篓，活动了一下有点发僵的腰。C.C.踱到他身边，用两根手指拎起了那条细过头的拼色围巾。

“你以为你的鸟几岁了？三岁吗？”她的嘴角一阵抽，“你能不能稍微遏制一下你那泛滥的母爱？”

“换成正常人的尺寸不就是普通的手工缝制衣物吗，别把我说得像个变态。”鲁路修抗议道，“旅途中有点私人爱好又怎么了。你既不陪我赌牌也不陪我下棋，还不允许我找点别的事情来打发时间吗。”

虽然如果攒到一定数量级的话，就真的有点变味儿了。但不管怎么说也轮不到C.C.来教训他。鲁路修毫不相让地同她对视了几秒，C.C.垮下了眉毛，露出一脸拿他没辙的苦闷表情。

“你的鸟好像也不会陪你赌牌或者下棋吧？”她嘀咕道，“……算了，反正事前说好了，你自己背不嫌重就行。”

于是行囊中腾出的一块空地变成了单独的一个包裹，里头分门别类地按层堆放好了更多小物件。可以磨爪子和喙用的棒状玩具，手工绒毯，小弹珠，比弹珠大不了多少的永生花球。都不是什么值钱的东西，积攒起来只有投入的心力和数量级特别惊人。夏天来了又走，秋季也渐渐收了尾，在额外添加的专用包裹也变得鼓鼓囊囊的时候，科尔马的第一场雪姗姗来迟。鲁路修把所有的东西都从包里拿了出来，将他们摆进一个巨大的方盒里。C.C.杵在一边看热闹：“你终于放弃带着它们一起上路啦？”

“嗯。”鲁路修说，“时间快到了，相比起‘带它们上路’，我得带它们回去一趟了。”

“你知道吗你刚刚笑得太温柔了让人有点毛骨悚然。”C.C.说。

“而你如果要继续捏着嗓子说话的话我就可以把这句评价原样送回了。”鲁路修说。刚捏完小姑娘式尖嗓子的魔女呸了他一声，把放在桌上的一卷金色缎带砸到了他的肩膀上。鲁路修顺手接住，扯开一段来开始给缎面的礼物盒扎上蝴蝶结拉花。“我买了下午的回程票，直接到东京。”

“我猜也是。”C.C.一脸毫不意外地耸了耸肩，“你提前打过招呼了吗？”

“当然了。”鲁路修说，“我为什么要在这种事情上弄突然袭击呢，我又没打算扮演圣诞老人。”

“我很怀疑你刚才那句话的真实性。”C.C.说。

他们在二十三号的傍晚抵达东京，直接敲开了ZERO的住所大门。娜娜莉在翌日清晨秘密抵达已经改作大使馆的旧总督府，转来跟他们碰头的时候声称自己已经提前录制好了需要在节日里公开的讲话。卡莲寄了贺卡来，还有几件配色和图案奇特到让C.C.一拆开包装就发出了怪叫的丑毛衣。她打电话来说很抱歉不会参与你们的聚餐，但也许之后会再登门拜访——只要屋主本人不让她吃个闭门羹就行。罗伊德和塞希尔跑上门来讨了两份烤火鸡，妮娜倒是好端端地回了自己家。杰雷米亚亲自送来了一大箱晚熟的甜橙，换得了所有人的感谢，而阿妮娅很快就跟着咲世子一起去厨房帮忙了。另一些没到场的熟面孔也通过各种渠道发来了问候，这让晚餐时段变得格外热闹，也让聚餐后的离别变得有些依依不舍。

但反正适逢假日，至少娜娜莉还能多留两天再回去考虑新年致辞的问题，所以告别时的氛围也不至于太过伤感。虽说房间不太够，但真正需要留宿的人也不太多，一部分人自己寻了下榻的地方，另一部分人也被女皇和ZERO分头安排好了。C.C.提着包爬上了二层楼，又在转钟之前踏踏踱了下来，声称自己想要见证送礼时的感动一刻。鲁路修白了她一眼，将连外包装一起藏进行囊的礼物盒给抱了出来。

朱雀的礼物已经在晚餐之后悄悄交给他了，是一对金色的耳骨夹，小鸟形状的挂坠上点缀着石榴石做的圆眼睛。鲁路修在圣诞树边打开盒盖，把玩那对小巧的挂坠时余光瞥见送礼的一方耳朵红了。“我想你会喜欢这个。”朱雀的声音倒还算镇定。鲁路修说的确如此，然后从他的嘴角边偷了一个吻。之后是餐后收拾，在门口跟家人和友人们拥抱告别，简单洗浴并换上更加软和的衣服。转钟前他们再一次碰上面，鲁路修双手抄着巨大的红缎面礼物盒潇洒地撞开主卧室的门板，把正窝在里头清点节日收获的朱雀吓了一跳。

“这是什么？”

“看就知道了吧？”鲁路修用下巴比了比金色的缎带花，“圣诞礼物。”

“喔。”朱雀说。他已经穿上了红绿白相间的丑毛衣，应过声之后慢悠悠地从桌边的扶手椅上站了起来，看似有些不知所措。“它就是……比我想象中的要大。”

他走到门口接下礼盒的时候还是一脸梦游般的表情，随后他蹭着步子把手中过大的东西转移到了桌上，鲁路修这才走进房间，并留意到C.C.兴致盎然地跟在了自己身后。朱雀后退了两步，脸上那种微妙的恍惚感渐渐消失了，取而代之的是一点儿似有若无的沮丧。好在鲁路修足够了解他，知道这肯定不是在表达失望。

“别露出这副表情。”鲁路修捅了下他的后腰，“麻烦你不要在送礼物这件事情上拥有好胜心，毕竟礼盒的大小也不能证明任何事情。再说了，我很喜欢你给我的礼物。”

“好。”朱雀柔和地应道，把手放在了金色的缎带上，“我应该现在就打开吗？”

“我个人的建议是，”鲁路修说，“你先变回鸟的模样，然后我来帮你拆。”

他伸手按在朱雀的手背上，后者怔了一怔，迷惑地看了眼他又看了眼C.C.，还是听话地照做了。鲁路修及时捞住了骤然失去支撑的长裤和丑毛衣，把它们一起叠放到椅背上，他再度直起身来时，已经有一只小小的鸟儿落在盒盖上了，正用喙好奇地碰着装饰用的缎带花。

鲁路修没想劳烦祂用爪子和尖嘴来拆缎带，但是在他代为拆盒的过程中，缩小版的朱雀还是不停拍打着翅膀在他的手指边来回扑腾，叼着松开的缎带飞起一点高度，随后抓着它挪到盒子的另一端。祂看上去很高兴，祂在能够自由飞行的时候各种小的肢体动作一贯比化为人形的时候更多。在鲁路修挪开盒盖的时候，朱雀又扑飞起来了一点，旋即向着盒壁的顶端降下去。祂的爪子刚刚抓紧盒壁边沿，房间里暖黄的灯光就映亮了盒子里的内容物。朱雀眨巴了两下眼睛，脖子伸长了一小段似乎想要看个究竟。片刻之后祂歪过脑袋来看鲁路修，鲁路修微笑着点了点头。朱雀鸣叫了一小声，脖子缩了回去，然后祂足下一滑，脑袋向前笔直地栽进了礼物堆里。

祂当然不会摔伤，因为鲁路修把礼物盒里最为柔软的那部分全都叠放在了上层。赤色的小鸟栽在几个椭球形的软垫之间，翅膀有气没力地扑打了几下，脑袋钻进了它们的缝隙里。鲁路修憋着笑把旁边的更多物件抓过来，导致朱雀身上很快就叠了三层以上的小绒毯。祂在鲁路修的捉弄下努力地重新顶出脑袋来，脑袋顶多了一团洁白的小帽子。搭配上祂的羽毛颜色，看上去倒是很有圣诞气氛了。

这也太多了，朱雀嘀嘀咕咕地用叫声表达道。“他至少提前半年就开始收集了。”C.C.在一旁做解说。虽然她大概还是听不懂朱雀的鸟叫声具体在传达什么意思，但结合当前氛围肯定也能猜个大概。“或许比半年还要长吧，我不知道。”她拍了下鲁路修的肩膀，“到处赶路的过程中也没有太多娱乐活动，很多时候他就靠做这个来打发时间。”

鲁路修不予置评地一耸肩，开始替朱雀一把一把地往外掏他满世界淘来以及在旅途中亲手制作的小物件。鸟尺寸且不会影响飞行的各种衣物，毛绒质感的鸟窝玩具，闪闪发亮但没有连着锁链的纯装饰性鸟环，贝壳摆件，玻璃弹子，迷你秋千架。桌上很快就差不多被铺满了，礼盒里的东西还没掏完。朱雀在中途就已经飞到了他的肩膀上，蹲在离他的耳根不远的地方对他嘀嘀咕咕。你当我几岁啊，小鸟用一阵偏低的鸣声咕哝道。鲁路修总算陈列完了所有的鸟玩具，闻言而抬起手指，摩挲了几下祂的脑袋顶。

他没有立即解释，而朱雀留意到了放置在盒底的那部分东西。灰扑扑的，一看便是些未完成的碎片，边缘还有烧焦的痕迹。祂展开翅膀滑行进去，绕着盒底小跳了几圈，低下脑袋仔细地打量了一番那些碎片。这是什么？祂又抬起头来，用鸣叫声向鲁路修询问。“头一个月里没抢救下来的一些东西。”鲁路修回答说，“那次我们的据点被人找到了。”

“然后被放了一把火。”C.C.补充道，“幸好当时大部分东西已经被搬到车上了，但还是有一些正在制作中的和还没收尾的躺在他的工作台上。”

“事后能从废墟里翻出来的也只有这些了。”鲁路修平静地看着那些碎片，“没什么实用性，但是稍微有那么一点点纪念意义。”

“你是不知道那次他发了多大的脾气。”C.C.接着说，“那次的对手最后均匀剩下来的部分有点恶心。”

鲁路修眉头一挑，还是放弃了跟她在这个问题上多加争辩。朱雀发出小小的一声“咕”，听上去有些被惊到了又有些无奈。祂再度垂下脑袋，用喙去碰了碰那些焦糊的碎片。它们本该是另一些漂亮的小毯子和小衣服，是鲁路修差不多拿准了小鸟的身寸之后开始尝试调整大小的一批产物。就算不是工艺最为精细的一批，至少也该落得比变成碎片更好的结局。可惜他们的生命中总是充斥着形形色色的意外，不是每一起意外都能被及时挽回，而这些碎片不过是其中的一部分缩影。

“其实还有别的。”C.C.突然说，“有几次他是把半成品随身带着的，结果沾了血。他压根没把那些浸了血的东西打包进来。”

朱雀猛一下弹了起来，重新飞到盒壁顶端，对着鲁路修发出唧唧尖叫。“你废话太多了。”鲁路修斜眼瞥向那唯恐场面不够混乱般的魔女，从牙缝里挤出这句评价。

“不好意思，我还以为你是想在你的鸟面前保持诚实的呢。”C.C.晃着脑袋说，“我还没开始检举你呢，好比说你做缝纫上头了就整晚整晚的不睡觉。不过这种事情放在你身上可能不算什么新闻就是了。”

“我只是想替祂省去不必要的担心。”鲁路修硬邦邦地回道，一扭头又放缓了语气，“没事的，朱雀。不是什么严重的伤，而且很快就好了。”

他伸手兜在朱雀的背羽上，让后者能通过羽毛读到他的一部分意识。他让自己表现得足够诚恳，也没去刻意隐瞒关于伤损的那部分记忆。他等了好一会儿才获得了朱雀的回应，红色的小鸟轻轻叫了两声，算是认可了他的这部分表述、并决定不再追究了。但朱雀还是多蹭了几下他的手指，用喙轻轻啄了两下他的指关节，不痛也不痒，似是在向他表示迟到的安慰。

不管怎么说，经由C.C.这么一打岔，朱雀倒是不至于一直把坏心情耗在那些碎片上了。为此鲁路修松了口气，感恩于气氛没有被自己弄得太僵。他长吁了一声，而朱雀跳上了他的手背，又向前蹦了一蹦站在他的袖口上。虽然很感谢你，但这有点不像你的作风啊。鸟儿用鸣叫声向他传达。我是指专门送来一些我可能用不上的东西。

“毕竟我欠下了你不少东西呢。”鲁路修说，“在你还是只更小的稚鸟时就在等候的礼物，过去都没来得及送，现在虽然迟到了，但总算是能补上了。”

他将手腕抬高，凑到面前，吻了一下鸟儿的小脑袋。其实你没有欠我什么……被亲了一下的小鸟嘀嘀咕咕地发声，脚爪刨了两下他的袖子。祂的脑袋又垂下去了，似乎不太好意思立即就跟面前的人类对上视线。鲁路修轻轻笑了一声，旋即缓缓规整神情，而后郑重唤道：

“朱雀。”

小鸟慢悠悠地抬起头，发出柔软的鸣声相应。灯光下祂的羽毛间流转着温暖的暗红光彩，叫人想起壁炉中噼啪燃烧的火焰。鲁路修用另一只手挑出了那顶小白帽，扣在祂的脑袋顶上，看上去略显滑稽但又相当可爱。朱雀将翅膀放松了一些，这让祂布满蓬软冬毛的身体外观变得更为圆润了。鲁路修伸出一根手指来，轻轻戳在祂的胸脯上。

“我们决定了要维护世间的和平，我们至今还在为此而努力。你有需要你去坚守的职责，我也有我的。”鲁路修说，“我不认为这样的决策是错误的，但如果说这样一来又会叫你感到难过，让你以为自己又会失去我了——哪怕只有那么一点点。”

他能触碰到鸟儿的心跳，比常人更快但也更轻，如同小小的激昂鼓点，隔着胸膛传递而来、一下下敲击在他的指尖上。他还捕捉到一点儿微弱的颤抖，从鸟儿的躯体部分滚动到羽尖。他在心下暗叹了一声，意识到对方的情绪着实是这样容易为自己所牵动的。朱雀又眨了下眼，发出一声没有确切含义的、略显哀伤的低鸣。鲁路修稍稍牵起嘴角，搭在祂心口上的手指轻按了一下。

“那么，我想我有必要多做出一些担保。”他接着说，“在我最终能够回到你身边之前，我会尽可能多地赠予你礼物。不论是过时的，或是无用的，还是损坏的。”他扫视过堆了满桌的赠物，精巧的、简朴的，五颜六色的，能够让一只小鸟来享用的诸多心意，然后是留存着碎片与残次品的盒底。“人的感情也是这样的东西，不可能完全是温和而美好的。我的思念也是如此。”他柔声说着，终于完全展现出了一个酝酿已久的微笑。

“——但我想把它们全部送给你。”

有那么一会儿，房间里变得安静异常。若不是他指尖的小小心跳激烈依旧，鲁路修就要怀疑自己这番话究竟有没有起到应有的作用了。片刻之后站在他手腕上的小鸟“嘭”一声炸成了一团小火球，把鲁路修给吓了一跳。还好火灭得很快，但是朱雀身上的羽毛依然红得发亮，而且脑袋顶上肉眼可见地冒起了烟。他们大眼瞪小眼地僵持了几秒，然后是C.C.用一阵没绷住的吃吃笑声打破了沉默。

“差不多行了。”她揉了揉眼睛，“你要是再说下去，这鸟就该熟了。”

朱雀啾鸣了一声，像逐渐融化一样在鲁路修的手上慢慢摊扁了。祂的体温依然很高，好在没有再一次直接烧起来。鲁路修张了张嘴，拿不准该接着对祂说什么，也许是因为此时还有一道旁观者的目光在一旁盯着。“你也差不多看看气氛。”他扭头瞥向C.C.，“是时候转身出房门了，考虑到我们接下来多半还有别的活动。”

“……哈。呸。”C.C.翻了他一个白眼，“剩下的巧克力派和布丁都归我了，听到了吗？”

她用脚跟甩上了房门，关得震天响，而鲁路修大步跨过去从门里上了锁。他走向门口时朱雀从他手上飞走了，他再转身回来的时候，那只烧得冒烟的小鸟不见了，取而代之的是一个仅披着睡袍的男人，迎上他的脚步结结实实地给了他一个拥抱。鲁路修揽住对方的后背，感受到温热急促的气流小股小股地喷吐在自己耳际。

“我又不是没有飞去看你，而且即使我不那么做，我的眼睛也还能看见更多。”朱雀低声说，“你是怎么做到在准备这些的同时全程瞒住我的？”

“我不确定。”鲁路修想了想，“也许我希望能在合适的时候给你带来一个惊喜，而既然这个愿望对你来说没什么害处，那么在你的视野中暂时性地多出几块死角来也没什么关系。你的灵魂恐怕也这么认为。”

“狡辩。”

“我觉得这就是真相来着。”

“你可真是……唉，算了。不愧是你。”朱雀叹了口气，“我怎么就一直都被你耍得团团转呢。”

他总算把脑袋抬了起来。或许是刚刚冒完了烟，他的脸颊倒没有烧得通红。鲁路修松开胳膊，朱雀便几步连退向后跌去，直到侧腰撞上桌沿才停下脚。他在拉开距离后才喘上一口气，情绪也看似稳定了许多。随后他再度看向摆了满桌的礼物，迟疑地探向其中一个毛绒鸟窝，那里边兜着几个迷你枕垫，还有一个黑色的毛绒鸟团子。鲁路修给它用线绣了紫色的眼睛，还裹了一层大致看得出来款式的装饰用衣服。朱雀把外观圆滚滚的黑鸟团子抓到手里，缓慢地捏了捏，又用询问的眼神看向鲁路修。“这里面有我的几根头发。”制作者点头肯定了他的猜测，“当然不是全用头发做的，你看外层质感也不是吧……只是往内芯里塞了一点额外的料。裹在外面的衣服也是用我换下来的废旧衣物做的。我不知道这是否管用，但大概还是给它添了一点我本人的气息吧。”

朱雀张开嘴，呆滞了几秒才慢慢闭上。他将黑鸟团子举到面前更仔细地捏了捏，还将它贴在面颊上闭眼感受了片刻，明显是在确认那个毛绒玩偶身上的气息。他再睁开眼时神情变得分外柔和，鲁路修将鸟玩偶从他手中拿走，放回到那个软和的小窝里。“就是这样了，想我的话可以让它陪陪你。”鲁路修说，手指在鸟玩偶旁边比划了一个差不多的高度，“我是按照你的身寸来做的，对于鸟来说这大概跟等身抱枕差不多吧？”

“……真是狡猾的做法。”朱雀嘟囔道。

“但你喜欢。”鲁路修看向他。

“我很喜欢。”朱雀说。他的瞳仁里跳动着火焰，一双绿眼睛在灯光下闪闪发亮。他抿了一下嘴，又多抿了一下，唇角微微弯起上扬，没有再去够那个玩偶、而是就这样倾身靠近了身前的人类：“而且我现在还可以拥有别的等身大的礼物，对吧？”

他的话语尾音有一个微妙的挑高，显得过于小心翼翼。鲁路修向他摊开双手，朱雀才又一次主动抱上来。“你可以的。”鲁路修低声答道，“圣诞快乐。”然后他终于等到更多的吻，落在他的颈侧与耳根之间，然后是下颌和嘴唇。他敞开怀抱去拥住会为他而引燃的一簇火，他捕捉到更为响亮的心跳声，钝重地覆在他的身前，与回荡在遥远夜空中的钟声和银铃调和作一曲欢歌。而在窗帘被悄然拉拢间，平安团聚的夜晚也步入了满足心愿后交换私密爱语的阶段。在梦境尚未来临的时候，一场新雪在远星辉映间簌簌落下。


End file.
